


Airline Policy

by alphaofallcats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Eren Is a Tease, Eren is a flight attendant sometimes, Levi is a pilot, M/M, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Not Beta Read, Please Just Go With It, because why not, he is also a co-pilot, nothing about the dialogue matches real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/pseuds/alphaofallcats
Summary: The thing Eren loved most about his job was shamelessly flirting with the passengers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was on a plane. I honestly don't know.

The thing Eren loved most about his job was shamelessly flirting with the passengers. Currently, two college girls were sitting in the row front and center of economy class, both talking in hushed whispers, eyes trailing him every few seconds. He met one of the girl's eyes and gave her a wink, grinning innocently when she blushed.

He grabbed the intercom as Marco strode into the rows with Sasha. Putting on a sickeningly friendly voice, Eren began the speech.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to United Airlines. We will be cleared for take off in a few moments once everyone is settled. Our two flight attendants Marco and Sasha are gorgeously modeling safety procedures, so please take note in case of emergency."

The rest of the routine went as normal, with Eren rambling over the intercom and sneaking in a few humorous remarks, Connie checking the carry-on luggage in the overheads, and Jean preparing the snack cart. 

Once the plane had reached a stable altitude, the intercom went off again, this time with a silky voice echoing through the speakers.

"Hello everyone, this is your Captain Levi speaking. We've departed from Edinburgh and should be arriving in London around 5-pm. The weather is surprisingly clear and sunny, so we shouldn't be expecting any delays."

He clicked off then, and Eren began his rounds, stopping at the college girls first who both looked floored. With a cheeky smirk, he said, "Trust me, his body is as hot as his voice sounds."

\--

With a moment to spare, Eren snuck into the air cabin mid flight.

"Hey Captain Sexy," he smiled, reaching around the seat to kiss Levi's cheek.

Gunther took over the controls as Levi spun around, accepting the tea Eren was holding out to him. "Brat, don't think I can't hear the jokes, running off script is against airline policy."

"The passengers love it."

"I'm sure they love more than your jokes," Gunther teased, smirking over at the pair.

"Kiss before I go?" Eren asked, already leaning down as Levi tugged on his tie.

"Get back to work," he said, pressing his lips against Eren's.

"Yes, Captain," Eren laughed as he pulled away.

"And stop flirting with the passengers!" Levi added.

Eren stopped in the doorway, biting his lip in mock innocence. "Me? Flirt with the passengers? Oh, never, that's against airline policy."

\--

Walking through the airport was always one of Eren's favorite things. Together as a group, all in uniform, he felt invincible. People would stare and gawk and give them all more than a few glances - he wasn't too modest to admit that they were an attractive group. 

Marco and Jean parted ways with them first, taking a night shift on a flight to Scotland. Connie and Sasha were spending the weekend in London, and Gunther was traveling back home to Essex for a few days. That left Eren and Levi, both preparing for a flight to Paris. Eren was taking his position as copilot, fastening the badges on his jacket before Levi came into the private bathroom, an area deep in the terminal for employees only, to help sort him out.

"You were taking too long."

"I think you just couldn't keep your hands off me," Eren smirked. With a glance at his watch, he added, "We have a half hour to kill..."

Levi's lips quirked up in the slightest as he pushed Eren into the stall and clicked the lock behind them.

\--

The pair checked into their hotel at 3 in the morning. The city was dark and quiet, but both men took their time getting changed, internal clocks too fucked to sleep.

"I can't believe we have a week off, together, in Paris," Eren whispered, sliding up behind the ravenette, pressing his face into the man's neck.

"We got lucky," Levi replied, pouring tea into two ceramic mugs.

"Bullshit," Eren smiled, hands already sneaking down into Levi's pajama bottoms. "Gunther told me you requested a transfer."

"Now look who can't keep their hands off me," Levi simply replied. He turned, wiggling free from the taller so he could press a mug into Eren's hands.

The brunette shrugged, golden eyes twinkling as they met Levi's cool gray ones. "You know, I'm not sure if I like you better in your uniform or sweats."

Levi leaned up and pressed a kiss under Eren's jaw. "I like you better naked."

The younger shivered as the ravenette teasingly nipped at his skin. He placed his cup down and threaded his fingers into Levi's hair, letting out a low purr as the man pressed against him. They fell onto the bed, lips locked, hands smoothing over skin.

Their tea went cold, but Eren didn't mind, not when the other was leaving possessive marks across his neck and collar bones.

Yeah, he definitely liked Levi better naked.


End file.
